Valentine love
by ScarletSherry
Summary: Cerita Valentine NaruxHina, SasuxSaku,SaixIno, ShikaxTema. Sebenernya Summary nya udh keliatan dari judul chapter kok. baca aja hahaha xD ini Lemon! UPDATE CHAPTER 4
1. First Valentine

_Holla! Sherry di sini *ala zuko* xD_

 _Fanfic kedua nih mudah mudahan suka ^^_

 _Pemilihan judul nanti kuga kalian tau sendiri kenapa judul nya itu xD_

 _Kubuat fanfic ini menyongsong datangnya Valentine_

 _Happy Valentine mbloo xD *dikeroyok jomblo padahal sendiri nya mbloo_

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto x Hinata

Chara bukan milik saya, tapi Milik Masashi Kishimoto :p

Rated M18+ setiap adegan disini dilakukan oleh professional

Tata cara Bahasa 1 kata, Kacau

Terispirasi dari fanfic yang pernah say abaca

Jika ada yang tidak bekenan (re: tidak suka dsb.) akan cerita ini, saya tidak akan menyalahkan pihak manapun xD

Hajimemashou~

.

.

.

.

14 Februari, ya kita semua tau bahwa itu adalah hari yang identik dengan  
"Coklat!"  
pemuda berambut rancung kuning berteriak setelah menyadari tanggal hari ini membuat kaget isi ruangan kantor tersebut.  
"Maaf! maaf!"  
Naruto langsung menunduk nuduk setelah melihat semua orang menatap tajam kepadanya.  
"Kau ini, tak berubah, sama bodoh nya"  
Jawab pemuda berambut hitam menutup muka dengan tangan nya sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.  
"Hihihi habisnya aku senang hinata pasti menyiapkan coklat buatan tangan yang enak!"  
Seru Naruto.  
"Sakura sih tau inget tau enggak dia kan sama bodoh nya dengan mu"  
keluh Sasuke.  
"Baiklah Semoga beruntung Naruto-kun"  
Sasuke meninggalkan meja kerja Naruto. Dengan tidak sabar Naruto menunggu jam pulang kerja nya dan bergegas ke rumah Ingin segera dapat coklat Valentine nya.

Dirumah Hinata kedatangan teman teman nya yaitu Sakura, Ino dan Temari mengobrol sana sini karena sudah lama tak bertemu sejak pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. Obrolan seru plus cemilan menambah keceriaan mereka di rumah Hinata. Hingga akhirnya  
"Ah! Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun pulang aku harus _Stand by_ di rumah!"  
Seru sakura.  
"Ah benar! Aku juga ada kencan dengan Sai"  
Kata Ino sambil melihat jam tangan nya.  
"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu hinata"  
Kata Temari sambil beranjak dari kursi nya. Saat mengantar Teman teman nya keluar rumah

"Oh ya apa yang kau berikan pada Sasuke, sakura?"  
tanya Ino pada Sakura yang berada di depan nya.  
"ra-ha-si-a! Valentine itu besok kan?"  
Sakura menjawab dengan pede sambil nyengir nyengir membayangkan rencana nya.  
"Hari ini bodoh hahaha" Ino tertawa dengan sakura yang lupa tanggal.  
"Masa?!"  
Sakura kaget dan panik.  
"Hah, merepotkan sekali Valentine ini"  
Kata temari sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal di barisan paling depan.  
"Ciee ciee ketularan suami nih" kata Ino dengan nada menggoda.  
'Hah? Valentine?! Aku juga lupa hari ini tanggal 14! Bagaimana ini sebentar lagi Naruto-kun pulang. Mana ini Valentine pertama kami setelah menikah'  
kata Hinata di dalam hati. Saat Hinata dan Naruto pacaran dulu, Hinata selalu menyiapkan coklat tiga hari sebelum Valentine.  
" Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Hinata"  
Kata Sakura tersenyum  
"Salamkan untuk suami mu ya! Jangan lupa apa yang sudah kita ajarkan tadi"  
Kata Ino sambil nyengir nyengir.  
"Dadah"  
Temari melambaikan tangan. Hinata melambaikan tangan dari pintu rumah nya dengan khas semburat merah dipipi hinata.

Setelah menutup pintu hinata langsung panik mencari bahan yang ada di rumah nya untuk membuat coklat. Untunglah ada coklat bahan untuk kue sehingga bisa di olah oleh Hinata yang terampil dalam hal memasak. Hanya saja,  
"Aku pulang!"  
Terdengar suara yang membuat Hinata tambah panik sepanik kontestan _Master Chef_ saat si juri meneriakan sisa waktu yang sudah habis. Naruto langsung mencari Hinata ke dapur.  
"Hime~"  
Kata Naruto menemukan istrinya di dapur. Hinata berbalik sambil memegang sebuah mangkuk yang berisi coklat cair dan mulai berlinang air mata  
"Naruto-kun hiks maafkan aku hiks hiks"  
Kata Hinata sambil tersedusedu. Melihat isi mangkuk yang di pegang sang istri Naruto berkata  
"Tidak apa apa Hime"  
Hinata menaruh mangkuk berisi coklat cair di meja disamping nya lalu Naruto memeluknya.  
"Hiks Naruto-kun pasti sudah mengharapkan coklat dariku. hiks Dan ini Velentine kita yang pertama setelah menikah hiks hiks tapi aku malah mengacaukan nya hiks"  
Kata Hinata di dalam pelukan Naruto.  
"Sudahlah Hime tidak apa apa"  
Naruto melepaskan pelukan nya dan mencium kening hinata lalu memeluk istrinya kembali. Hinata pun berhenti menangis.  
"Ne~ Hime, Kau masih ingin memberiku coklat Valentine?"  
Naruto bertanya sambil menatap sang istri. Hinata mengangguk di dalam pelukan Naruto.  
"Kalau begitu kita ke kamar"  
Kata Naruto menyeringai. Hinata kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dengan wajah memerah khas dirinya.

"Na- Naruto-kun"  
Kata hinata gugup setelah memasuki kamar dan berdiri menghadap pintu kamar yang di sana berdiri sang suami.  
"Ayo lepas baju mu Hime~"  
Goda sang suami yang mulai menyeringai mesum  
"Apa perlu aku membantumu?"  
tambah Naruto.  
"Tidak perlu Naruto-kun!"  
Sang istri membalas secepat kilat. Hinata menghela nafas panjang lalu membuka bajunya satu per satu ter tunduk dengan wajah memerah.  
'Lagipula kami sudah lama tidak melakukan nya'  
*pluk sekarang Hinata berdiri tanpa sehelai benang pun

"Naruto-kun"  
Hinata memanggil Naruto dan langsung di terkam oleh Naruto bagai harimau yang melihat seonggok daging setelah kelaparan berhari hari. Naruto mencium nya dengan panas. Bibir kecil hinata hanya bisa pasrah terbuka saat lidah Naruto memita jalan untuk masuk kedalam mulut sang istri. Terjadi pergulatan seru di dalam ciuman mereka.  
"Hmmphh Narr hmm kun"  
desah hinata di tengah ciuman mereka. Pergulatan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Naruto membuat istri nya melemas tak kuat berdiri langsung di sangga oleh Naruto dan membaringkan nya di Kasur dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

"Fuahh Nah rutohh kun"  
Kata hinata terbaring sambil terengah engah kekurangan Oksigen. Naruto mengambil semangkuk coklat yang di buat Hinata tadi. Naruto mencolek coklat cair  
"Hmm manis"  
gumam Naruto  
"Tapi ini pasti akan jadi lebih manis"  
Kata Naruto menyeringai pada sang istri yang telanjang di ranjang. Naruto. Hinata Terengah engah sambil memejamkan matanya dan tiba tiba  
*tes tes terasa cairan lengket menetesi tubuhnya  
"Naruto-kun?"  
Kata hinata bangun melihat Naruto menetesi tubuhnya dengan coklat yang dia buat hari ini.  
"Tenang hime ini akan jadi coklat paling manis yang kau berikan padaku"  
Setelah beres menetesi ujung payudara, perut, paha dan juga kewanitaan nya Naruto langsung memakan coklat Valentine nya itu dengan lahap. Dimulai dari perut sang istri  
"ahh"  
desahan mulai keluar dari bibir mungil hinata.

Setelah perut nya bersih Naruto beralih pada gunung kembar yang menggoda. Naruto ketagihan dengan coklat yang ada di puncak gunung tersebut sampai sampai menyedot nya dengan sekuat tenanga  
"ahhh Naruto-kun!"  
Hinata berteriak punting nya pun menegang. beres dengan gunung yang satu, beralih ke gunung yang lain tidak melupakan gunung yang ia tinggalkan. Naruto meremas remas gunung tersebut sambil terus menyedot dan mengemut gunung yang satunya. Hinata hanya bisa memjamkan kedua matanya merasakan setiap sentuhan sang suami yang sedang memakan coklat valentine di dadanya.

Bersihlah kedua payudara Hinata. Naruto dengan sigap beralih ke coklat valentine yang ada di bagian kewanitaan sang istri. Dengan memegang kedua paha hinata melahap semua coklat yang ada di bagian tersebut.  
"ahh ahh Naruto-kun ahh~"  
Desah hinata. Lidah Naruto pun mulai keluar masuk lubang kenikmatan tersebut. Hinata memegang kepala Naruto, Bukan menarik kepala suaminya menjauh tapi tanpa sadar Hinata malah menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam tusukan lidah nya.  
"ahh ahh~"  
desahan hinata semakin banyak jumlah nya hingga akhir nya  
"ahh Naruto-kun ahh~!"  
Hinata mencapai klimaks nya. Nektar cinta hinata membasahi wajah Naruto dan malah senang dengan hal tersebut.

Naruto membuka bajunya yang masih lengkap hingga tak ada sehelai benang pun menempel dan terlihat lah kejantanan yang sudah tegak berdiri.  
"Sekarang giliran mu merasakan coklat Valentine ini Hime~"  
Goda Naruto lalu meneteskan coklat di kejantanan nya lalu duduk dan menyodorkan nya pada Istrinya  
"Ini Hime coklat Valentine mu"  
Hinata langsung terduduk dan sudah kehilangan pikirannya langsung membuka mulutnya dan melahap kejantanan suami nya  
"hmmphh"  
dijilat dari atas kebawah mengulum nya seperti permen coklat. Di emut dan di sedot juga  
"argh"  
Naruto merasakan lidah hinata yang lembut menjulat jilat ujung kejantanan nya. Manis itu yang dirasakan Hinata kecanduan permen yang sekarang sedikit membesar "Ahh Himee~" Cairan cinta Naruto memenuhi mulut hinata dan ditelan oleh istrinya.

*Bruk "Aku Sudah tidak kuat Hime"  
Kata Naruto membuat posisi mereka menjadi Naruto berada di atas Hinata yang tidur terlentang. Respon hinata hanya mengangguk dengan muka yang yang memerah. Tanpa tunggu lama Naruto memasukan kejantanan nya kedalam kewanitaan Hinata yang sempit. Naruto memaju mundurkan kejantanan nya dengan irama yang sangat disuai sang istri. Kewanitaan hinata memeluk benda lain yang terus keluar masuk, membuat si empunya bendalain tersebut mengerang erang ke enakan.  
"Arghh Himee kau sangat nikmaat~"  
Erang Naruto  
"Hah ahh Naruto-kun~ Ahhhh~"  
Tanpa sadar ikut menggerakan pinggul nya sehingga makin dalam lah kejantanna naruto memasuki dirinya.  
"hahh ahh ahh ahann~"  
Gerakan dan juga desahan mereka semakin menggila di atas ranjang.  
"Ah! Hime aku mauu ahhhhh!"  
Naruto mengeluarkan cairan cinta nya di dalam kewanitaan Hinata. Mereka berdua terkulai lemah setelah keduanya keluar secara berbarengan.  
"Aku mencintai mu Hime"  
*cup Naruto mencium ringan bibir hinata sambil tersenyum.  
"Aku juga Naruto-kun"  
Balas Hinata tersenyum juga.

"Masih mau Coklat nya Hime?"  
Tanya Naruto nyengir mesum. Hinata hanya bisa memerah menandakan jawaban 'iya' dari nya dan Naruto langsung menyergap nya kembali. Entah berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan. Mereka terus melakukan nya hingga kelelahan meski coklat valentine nya sudah habis. Beginilah Valentine pertama sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin!_**

 _Hahaha aneh dan geje ya? xD_

 _Banyak typo pula -_- Maafkan lah~~_

 _Kalau mau dan Tuhan mengijinkan besok (14 feb) Aku post chapter 2 nya dengan tokoh antara_

 _Sasusaku, Shikatema, SaiIno_

 _Wkwkwk ya mudah mudahan sih terhibur ^^_

 _Jangan lupa review_


	2. Sepertinya kau sakit

_Holla seperti yang ku janjikan aku akan post cerita lain dari yang chapter sebelum nya xD_

 _Sebelum nya aku berterima kasih buat yang udah review, kasih masukan dan nyemangatin bahagia sekali sampai terharu hiks hiks T.T_

 _Tapi kalian jangan terlena sama fanfic sebelum nya, siapa tau yang ini malah jauh dari ekspektasi kalian. Tolong jangan benci sayah_ _L_

 _Jadi jika anda sekalian kecewa, maafkanlah~_

 _Dan juga, HAPPY VALENTINE~ ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke x Sakura

Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Chara disini

Cerita ini sih Sherry yang punya hahaha

Rated M18+ Setiap adegan di fanfic ini dilakukan oleh professional

Tata Bahasa masih kacau seperti sebelum nya

Terinspirasi dari, komik- komik H nya pernah gue baca xD

Jika ada yang tidak bekenan (re: tidak suka dsb.) akan cerita ini, saya tidak akan menyalahkan pihak manapun xD

Hajimemashou~

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku Pulang"  
Seru seorang pria memakai jas kantor memasuki Rumah yang berupa apartemen.  
"Sakura?"  
Dengan heran dia bertanya dimana istrinya yang selalu menyambut dirinya saat pulang kerja dengan senyuman yang manis.  
'Oh, aku lupa ini sudah tengah malam'  
Gumamnya sambil melihat jam dinding. Lalu dilihatnya wanita berambut pink yang ia nikahi tertidur diatas sofa dengan TV yang di biarkan menyala.  
'Sepertinya dia ketiduran'  
Dengan senyuman sang suami menghampiri lalu menyingkapkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik istri nya lalu *cup sebuah ciuman lembut hinggap di kening sang istri.  
'Kau sudah bekerja dengan keras'  
Kata sang suami dengan tersenyum lembut.

Lalu dia menggendong sang istri ke kamar mereka berdua. Membaringkan nya di atas Kasur. Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, sang suami menyusul sang istri untuk mengistirahatkan matanya. Tidak lupa sambil memeluk sang istri.

*grasak! Sakura tiba- tiba terbangun karena sinar matahari menganggu tidur nyenak nya.  
'Aku ketiduran! Arghh pasti Sasuke-kun memindahkan aku kemari. Dan kami tidak melakukan apapun padahal kemarin hari Valentine! Arghh Sakura bodoh!'

Setelah melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya.  
'Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun berangkat kerja'  
Sakura langsung melompat mencari sang suami yang ternyata sedang memakai kaos kaki di koridor antara pintu masuk dengan ruang keluarga.  
"Sasuke-kun!"  
panggil Sakura  
"Ah kau sudah bangun"  
Sakura panik karena ingin tetap memberi coklat Valentine secepat mungkin. Sakura berlari ke kulkas untuk mengambil sekotak coklat yang kemarin ingin ia berikan dan kembali ke koridor menyembunyikan kotak di belakang punggung nya. Tapi setelah sampai dikoridor sasuke malah bangkit berdiri.  
"Aku pergi ya"  
Tanpa pikir panjang sakura menghentikan Sasuke.  
"Ahh! Sasuke kun tunggu!"  
Sasuke berbalik dengan wajah bertanya'ada apa?'  
"I-ini, happy Valentine. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan nya kemarin tapi aku malah ketiduran. Aku minta maaf"  
Sakura tertunduk sambil menyodorkan kotak yang tadi ia sembunyikan.  
'hee? Rupanya dia ingat.'  
"Hn. Aku juga minta maaf tidak memberitahu mu aku lembur kemarin"

Terjadi keheningan sejenak sampai akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.  
"Baiklah berikan pada ku coklat nya"  
Sasuke membuka mulut nya minta di suapi  
"hah? Nanti kau terlambat Sasuke-kun"  
Kata sakura malu malu  
"Tak apa, sebuah coklat tidak akan membuatku terlambat."  
Kata Sasuke santai. Sakura pun menuruti keinginan suami nya. Diambilnya coklat dari kotak itu dan memasukan nya kedalah mulut sang suami.  
"hmm. Enak. Tapi agak pahit"  
Kata Sasuke sambil mengecap ngecap rasa yang tertinggal setelah menelan coklat yang di berikan sang istri  
"Ini dark chocolate, Sasuke-kun kan tidak begitu doyan makanan manis, maka aku kasih ini"  
Sakura memberi penjelasan dengan ceria dan wajah berseri- seri. Sangat manis dan lucu dimata Sasuke.  
"Kalau begitu akan ku makan sebuah lagi. Tapi dengan bibirmu"  
Kata sasuke datar lalu membuka matanya dan memejamkan matanya menunggu respon dari sang istri. Sakura kaget, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan akhirnya menuruti apa yang diminta suaminya.

Sakura menaruh coklat di mulutnya sendiri lalu mendekatkan coklat tersebut pada mulut sasuke. Tapi setelah menyentuh bibir nya, Sasuke dengan cepat memakan coklat itu seperti ingin mendapat bagian lebih, Sakura juga tidak mau kalah hingga pada akhirnya  
*Cup bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke malah memeluk sakura sehingga bibir mereka tetap bersentuhan. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mulai menyedot bibir mungil sakura dan menjilat jilat bibir bawah sakura untuk meminta izin masuk ke rongga mulut sakura. Izin pun sasuke dapat dengan tanda mulut sakura yang terbuka  
"Haa Sasuke hmmphh"  
itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura saat adu lidah dimulai di dalam mulut mereka berdua. Sasuke mulai mendominasi ciuman panas tersebut, sesekali dia menggigit bibir sakura hingga hampir berdarah. Makin ganaslah ciuman mereka hingga Sasuke mulai menyenderkan Sakura ke tembok yang ada di dekat mereka.

Oksigen, semua manusia butuh itu tidak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura sehingga terhentilah ciuman ganas yang mereka lakukan.  
"Sasuke-kun sepertinya kau sakit"  
Kata Sakura malu malu setelah dapat mengatur nafas nya kembali  
"Sepertinya kau benar Saki. Aku akan cuti hari ini"  
Balas Sasuke yang langsung memeluk Sakura dan menciumnya kembali.

Ciuman kali ini tidak kalah ganas dari yang sebelumnya. Dilumat, disedot dan digigit hingga bibir sakura benar benar merah. Pergulatan seru terjadi antara bibir mereka berdua.  
"ahhnn Sasuke-kun"  
Ternyata kedua tangan sasuke mulai menyusup kedalam kaos dan bra Sakura mulai meremas gemas dua benda yang bisa membuat semua laki laki tergila gila. Tapi sekarang dua benda itu milik Sasuke, tentu saja.

Sasuke mengangkat kaos dan bra istrinya sehingga Nampak lah dua benda yang beditu menggoda. Saking menggoda nya Sasuke tidak tahan untuk melahap dan memakan benda tersebut.  
"ahh mmphh sass –kunn ahh"  
Sementara memakan yang kiri, Sasuke tidak melupakan yang kanan. Dia memilin, Mencubit puting Sakura dengan jempol dan telunjuk nya membuat puting sakura menegang. Sedangkan puting yang di dalam mulutnya dia gigit, jilat dan mainkan menggunakan lidah nya.

Tangan Sasuke yang satu nya tidak tinggal diam, langsung menyusup ke dalam celana dalam istrinya dan mengelus ngelus kewanitaannya.  
"Ahh hahh ahh~"  
makin gila desahan sakura karena sang suami mulai memasukan jarinya ke dalam lorongnya.

Tiga jari cukup untuk membuat Sakura kehilangan akal. Melihat ekspresi sang istri si suami membuka celana dalam sang istri tanpa membuka rok sang istri, hanya menyingkap kan nya keatas.  
"Wah wah, rupanya kau sudah sangat basah Saki"  
goda sang suami dan langsung menyantap kewanitaan sang istri.  
"Ahann~~"  
Sakura mendesah nikmat saat Sasuke mulai memainkan lidah nya di lorong kewanitaan nya. Sakura menekan kepala suaminya untuk memperdalam setiap tusukan lidah sang suami.  
"Ahh Sass sukehh –kunhh hhaa~~"  
Sakura menjadi lemas karena kenikmatan tiada taranya. Sehingga lemas lah kedua keki nya, tidak sanggup untuk berdiri.

Tapi Sasuke mendesak tubuh Sakura dan mengangkatnya hingga Sakura menempel di tembok. Sakura melingkarkan kaki pada pinggul Sasuke dan tangan nya pada bahu suaminya.  
"Aku Ingin, Sakura"  
Kata Sasuke setelah membuat beberapa _Kissmark_ di leher istrinya.  
"Hahh Lakukanlah Sasuke-kun hah haah Aku sudah tidak kuat haah ahh"  
Jawab sakura dengan wajah sayu yang dipenuhi nafsu.

Sasuke mulai membebaskan kenjantanan nya yang sedari tadi sudah meraung raung ingin segera menjelajahi lorong kenikmatan milik sakura yang begitu menggoda.  
"Ukhh Sasuke hahh ahh~ -kun!"  
Desah Sakura merasa sesuatu masuk kedalam lorong nya. Tapi itu hanya baru kepalanya belum seluruh batang nya.

"Hahh Kauu tidak berubahh hahh, masih sesempit ini dari kau menyerahkan keperawanan mu haah"  
Sasuke kelihatan kesusahan memasukan sang jantan ke lorong betina meskipun lorong betina sudah dibanjiri oleh pelumas nya.  
"Arrggghhh"  
Sasuke dengan sekali hentak memasukan sang jantan sekaligus dan langsung menyodok nyodok nya dengan irama yang teratur.

"Hahh hahh ahh Sasukehh kuhhhh nnn haaahh~~~"  
Sakura terus mendesah setiap sodokan yang ia terima dari suami tercinta nya. Sasuke pun makin bersemangat mendengar desahan sang istri apalagi saat,

"Ahh Sasukehh kunn jangan ahh berhennn ahh behenti, hahh teruss hahh nikmat sekali hahh aku sukaa haahhh lebih keras lebih keraass hahh"  
Ya sasuke makin menyodok nyodokan kejantanan nya dengan keras kedalam lorong kenikmatan sakura. Perih dan nikmat yang di rasakan sakura sangat membuatnya excited.

"uhhhh kau sangatt sempit sayang, ahh"  
Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap pelukan pijitan lorong yang sekarang sedang dimasuki nya.

Sekarang mereka mulai berciuman lagi. Lidah mereka pun kembali bergulat. Sakura benar benar sudah tidak kuat dengan apa yang sudah diterimanya, dan membiarkan lidah nya di dominasi oleh sang suami.

Mengalah di bagian atas, tapi tidak dengan di bagian bawah. Sakura mengetatkan kewanitaan nya sehingga makin membuat Sasuke menggila.  
"Ahh Sakura kau begitu mengingin kan ku sampai seketat ini ya?"  
Kata Sasuke bersbisik di telinga Sakura setelah lepas dari ciuman maut mereka.

"Ahh hahh hahh"  
Hanya wajah yang memerah dan sebuah desahan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.  
Semakin liar dan semakin panas lah gerakan mereka. Pinggul sakura pun ikut bergerak naik turun.

Sasuke masih setia menyodok nyodok kewanitaan Sakura dengan kasar. Sakura memang sangat suka melakukan nya dengan kasar, makin membuat nya tergila gila kepada Sasuke.  
"Ahh ahh ahh ahh"  
Desahan dan suara cipratan dua kelamin yang terus beradu menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Sasuke-kun haahhh ahhhnn~~!"  
Sakura mencapai klimaks nya. Sasuke merasa cairan hangat membasahi kejantanan nya.

Rasa hangat membuatnya semakin liar menyodok ka kejantanan nya karena dia belum mencapai puncak nya.  
"Ahhh saki tahan lahh ahh sebentar lagi yaa"  
pinta Sasuke yang kejantanan nya semakin membesar di lorong sakura bersiap untuk menembak.

"Ahaannn!"  
Lagi lagi desahan Sakura yang menjawab permohonan sasuke. Hingga pada akhirnya  
"Ahhh Sakura~!"  
Sasuke meneriakan nama istrinya bersamaan dengan dibagian bawan yang memuntahkan cairan cinta nya hingga meluap keluar lorong tersebut.

Sasuke melepaskan kejantanan nya dan mendudukan Sakura di lantai dengan lembut.  
"Hahhh hahh aku senang menikahimu Sasuke-kun hahh"  
Kata Sakura mengatur nafas nya.  
"Hn. Aku juga"  
Sasuke mencium pipi istrinya, tapi Sakura malah merangul lehernya sehingga terjadi lagi ronde pergulatan antara lidah mereka berdua. Sasuke kaget dengan tindakan Sakura yang masih belum mau kalah dengan hasil pergulatan lidah mereka berdua. Sasuke menganggendong Sakura menuju kamar mereka dan melanjutkan percintaan panas mereka berdua.

Berhubung sasuke "sakit" (re:bolos kerja) jadi mereka bisa melakukan nya sampai puas dari pagi hingga subuh. Di dapur, di kamar mandi, di ruang tamu. Setiap kegiatan mereka lakukan hari itu mereka lakukan pasti dengan hal yang mengandung sex.

 **FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kayak nya masih banyak yang typo ya hahaha maafkanlah~~_

 _Mudah mudahan sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian :D_

 _Terimakasih sudah baca~_

 _Mungkin lebih baik klo ada yang review hehehe_

 _Pairing selanjutnya Sai Ino_

 _Karena sayah banyak tugas mungkin akan di update minggu dpn_

 _Arigatou to Sumimasen ^^_


	3. White Valentine

_Yo minna! Sepertinya janji ku di chapter sebelum nya tidak bisa di tepati karena berbagai macam rintangan di dunia nyata T.T_

 _Maafkan atas keterlambatan ini_

 _Makasih buat setiap kata yang kalian ketik untuk fanfic ini :)_

 _Sebelum membaca maaf jika isi nya mengecewakan dari berbagai sudut_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sai x Ino

Chara Masashi Kishimoto punya

Cerita ScarletSherry punya

Reted M18+ adegan fanfic ini dilakukan oleh professional

Tata Bahasa masih kacau xD

Terinspirasi dari fanfic lain, komik H, dan juga pemikiran saya xD

Jika ada yang tidak berkrnan (re: tidak suka dsb.) akan cerita ini, saya tidak akan menyalahkan pihak manapun xD

Hajimemashou~

.

.

.

.

.

'Baju oke, Sepatu oke, Make up oke, hair do oke, daleman oke, coklat juga oke. Hihihi yosh! Semua siap!'

Perempuan yang sedang mengabsen kelengkapan senjata nya bernama Ino Yamanaka. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan baginya. Kenapa? Karena dia akan kencan bersama tunangan nya tercinta Sai.

*Kring kring*  
"Ya sayang? Jadi kan kita pergi malam ini?"  
"Maafkan aku cantik, sepertinya kita tak bisa pergi malam ini. Aku ada rapat mendadak dengan klien yang baru datang dari luar negri. Jadi …" kata orang di seberang telepon  
"hah?! Apa katamu? Gak jadi? Lagi? Sayang, ini udah ke sekian kali nya kita gak jadi kencan"  
"cantik, cantik, Aku sangat minta maaf. Lain kali oke?"  
"Baiklah" dengan sedih ino menjawab suara di seberang telepon  
"maaf cantik. Kau yang terbaik. Love you" Sai menutup telepon nya  
"hah, Love you too Sai" Ino menjawab padahal ia tau bahwa sai telah menutup telepon nya.

Sedih, marah, kecewa tentu di rasakan oleh Ino kencan dengan tunangan nya berkali kali batal karena kesibukan sang tunangan yang merupakan direktur Shimura corp. Sedangkan dirinya seorang Dokter di klinik kecil milik keluarganya. Meskipun milik keluarganya, tapi jarak dari klinik ke rumahnya terbilang jauh.

"Padahal hari ini hari valentine, sekaligus hari anniversary yang ke 3 tahun. Hah, baiklah mungkin dia lupa. Gak pentng juga sih. Aku seperti orang bodoh" *tes tes Ino mulai menangis.

Memang sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah, justru karena mereka akan menikah Sai menjadi dua kali lebih sibuk karena mengurus pernikahan dan juga masalah perusahaan yang harus di urus nya. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, mereka hanya mengurus sesuatu untuk pernikahan mereka dan tidak jarang juga mereka berdebat pendapat. Pertemuan mereka yang seperti itu hanya membuat mereka stress tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda, bermesraan apalagi sex. Ya meskipun belum menikah tapi Ino bukan lah seorang gadis karena kegadisan nya sudah direnggut oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu adalah pacar nya waktu itu dan sekarang menjadi Tuangan nya yaitu Sai.

Sekarang disaat hari yang begitu special, Ino kira Sai akan membuat kejutan untuk dirinya, tapi yang dia dapat hanya kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"baiklah aku harus bekerja besok, coklat ini lebih baik ku makan saja" dengan mata sembab Ino membolak balik sekotak coklat yang harus nya ia kasih untuk sang tunangan tercinta.

Sejak saat itu badai salju melanda hati mereka, dingin, begitu dingin. Walaupun mereka segera menikah dan agak sering bertemu untuk membicarakan pernikahan mereka, tapi seperti terjadi perang dingin diantara mereka. Ino bersikap dingin, sedangkan Sai terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan perubahan sikap Ino.

"Haahh, Sakura apa yang harus aku lakukan?" keluh Ino  
"Mungkin kau harus jalan-jalan berdua dengan nya, seperti kencan mungkin" Sakura memberi saran  
"Mustahil, urusan perusahaan saja sudah membuatnya sibuk belum persiapan penikahan kami undangan, gaun pengantin, persiapan bulan madu, wedding hall…"  
"ya, ya, Ino, aku mengerti. Aku juga pernah menikah oke? Hahaha Lalu, kau masih sering berkomunikasi? Telepon misalnya?"  
"dia hanya menelepon ku disaat kami akan bertemu untuk mengurus hal hal pernikahan bodoh itu, bahkan dia tidak menyentuhku beberapa bulan terakhir"  
"Hmm, mungkin kau harus lebih jujur padanya. Oh! Sasuke-kun mencari ku, kau kan selalu mengajariku cara seorang pria tergila gila pada kita saat di ranjang, jangan kalah dari ku dong hahaha sudah ya"  
*klik* suara tanda telpon terputus  
"Huh, aku kan Cuma tau teori" kata ino sambil memandangi layar handphone nya.

1 bulan kemudian

Saat sang surya mulai tenggelam seorang pemuda datang ke klinik Ino.  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
"Apa Ino ada?"  
"ah, Yamanaka-san? Beliau ada di ruangan nya"  
"Baiklah, terimakasih" balas sang pemuda dengan senyum yang terlihat palsu.

*tok tok tok  
"Masuk" Ino menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dia baca.  
"Ada perlu apa kau…. Sai?" Ino kaget karena pemuda berambut hitam yang merupakan tunangan nya datang ke ruangan nya.  
"Ah sayang? Kenapa tiba tiba datang kemari?" Ino mulai memasang wajah datar.  
"Aku datang untuk menjemput mu." Sai tersenyum dengan senyum palsu nya.  
"Baiklah, aku akan membereskan barang-barang ku dulu" Jawab Ino yang langsung berdiri untuk melepas jas putih nya dan menggantinya dengan mantel hangat yang selalu ia pakai jika bekerja.

"Sai?!"  
Tiba tiba Sai memeluk Ino dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ino.  
"Cantik, aku benar benar mencintaimu."  
hening sejenak, lalu Ino merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh telinganya. Tanda Sai menginginkan dirinya.  
"haa Sai, jangan telingaku" Ino mulai merasa geli.  
Sai membalikan badan Ino, memeluknya dan menciumnya.

Ino berusaha menolak karena ini di ruangan nya seseorang bisa saja datang, tapi sai tidak melepaskan pelukannya, apalagi ciumannya. Justru Sai malah lebih erat memeluk Ino dan menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Akhirnya Ino menyerah dan ikut memeluk Sai. Lidah mereka bergelut di dalam rongga mulut mereka dan Sai memenangkan nya.

"Cantik, aku… sudah tak tahan" Kata Sai tepat setelah melepas ciuman mereka.  
"Kunci pintunya" Kata Ino malu malu

"Ahh Sai, hmmm" desah Ino  
Di tengah ruangan, setelah mencium nya lagi Sai mulai menyerang leher putih Ino yang begitu menggoda. Tangan nya pun ikut bergerak menyusup kedalam kaus Ino untuk mencari gunung idaman para lelaki dan tangan yang satunya mulai meremas pantat Ino. Setelah berhasil membuat kissmark, Sai menyerang telinga Ino yang memang titik kelemahan Ino. Desahan lembut pun keluar dari mulut Ino. Sai mendorongnya ke ranjang tempat biasa Ino memeriksa pasien-pasien nya dan membaringkan Ino disana. Sai mulai melucuti pakaian Ino hingga tersisa bra dan celana dalam nya saja.

"Ahhh haahh haah Sai" desah Ino ketika sang kekasih mengangkat bra dan mulai memasukan ujung payudara nya kedalam mulutnya dan menyedot nya. Setelah puas menyedot dan meremas gunung gunung itu, bagian bawah sang tunangan tidak luput dari penyerangan Sai. Dibukanyalah selembar kain yang menghalangi pemandangan indah idaman lelaki.

"arghh saaa haahh saa hah saii" desahan Ino mulai terdengar menggila saat lidah Sai memasuki liang kenikmatan itu. Ino meremas dan menekan nekan kepala Sai agar lebih dalam Sai menusuknya dengan lidahnya. Hingga akhirnya cairan cinta keluar dari tempat sai menanamkan lidah nya.  
"cantik" Sai menghentikan kegiatanya  
"hahh ada apa hah hah sayang?" Ino terengah engah setelah keluar  
"aku tidak punya kondom"  
"Tidak apa apa, lakukan saja. Lagi pula kita akan menikah, aku ingin bayi darimu" balas Ino tersenyum.

Tanpa ragu Sai mulai menancapkan kejantanan nya yang sudah meraung raung di balik celananya. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Sai menancapkan kejantanan nya untuk merasakan sensasi berbeda karena biasanya mereka selalu memakai alat pengaman tersebut. Lorong Ino begitu memeluk erat benda lain milik tunangan nya yang sekarang berada di dalam dirinya.

Sai mulai memompa 'alat' nya sambil mendesis karena kenikmatan yang tidak biasa.  
"hahh sai hah saiiii inihh hah nikmat hahh sekalihh hahh" Ino memejamkan matanya dan menyilangkan kakinya di pinggul Sai.  
"Hah benar sekali cantik" Sai terus memompa sambil memejamkan matanya  
"Saii saii saii ahhhhh~~~" Ino keluar lagi.  
belum sempat Ino menarik nafas, Sai menurunkan Ino dan membuatnya membungkuk 90 derajat kearah ranjang dan menusuknya kembali.  
"argh sai! Hah hah hah haaa" Ino mendesah dan mencengkram pinggiran ranjang  
"Biarkan aku keluar sepertimu cantik" makin cepat dan keras lah Sai menghujamkan kejantanan nya kedalam Ino.  
Tidak tinggal diam tangan Sai mulai meremas remas dada Ino dan tangan yang lainya memainkan clitoris  
"hah hah hah Sai, aku tidak hahh ahh bisa haaah lagihh haahh"  
"ugh, bersama sama cantik haaaa"  
"Sai! Sai! Sai~~~!" mereka mengeluarkan nya bersamaan

Keheningan terjadi di dalam mobil perjalanan ke Rumah Ino dan sekarang sudah berada di depan kediaman Yamanaka.  
"Semoga tak ada yang mendengar kita tadi" Kata Ino  
"Setidaknya mereka tau namaku hehe" Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.  
'kau harus lebih jujur padanya' suara Sakura terngiang di kepala Ino  
"Umm Sai, sebenarnya aku ingin kau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuku. Sehabis kita mengurus hal hal untuk pernikahan kita misalnya. Jujur, bulan lalu aku kecewa padamu, saat kau membatalkan janji kita kencan padahal hari itu dan memilih pekerjaan mu. Setidak nya temui aku. Mungkin sedikit egois, tapi hari itu kan Valentine dan Anniversary kita yang ke tiga tahun. Hari yang istimewa bagiku, bagi kita. Tapi tak apa, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, aku hanya coba mengungkapkan perasaanku saja hehe" Ino yang awal nya berwajah sedih seketika langsung tersenyum di akhir kalimat.  
"Ya, maafkan aku cantik. Aku tak akan mengulanginya dan bekerja lebih keras lagi supaya ada waktu luang untuk mu. Kalau begitu aku tagih coklat Valentine nya sekarang" Sai tersenyum sambil menyodorkan telapak tangan nya kearah tunangannya.  
"Huh sudah terlalu terlambat untuk Valentine! Lagipula coklatnya sudah kumakan" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Hahaha baiklah, tapi belum terlambat untuk white day kan?" Sai mengeluarkan sekotak coklat putih dari laci dashboard mobil nya dan memberinya kepada Ino. Dengan gembira Ino menerimanya. Lalu mereka berciuman dan Ino masuk ke rumah nya. Dari hari itu, mereka tidak pernah berdebat lagi saat mengurus pernikahan mereka dan Sai lebih sering meluangkan waktu untuk Ino. Mereka melewati berbagai rintangan dengan lancer hingga hari bahagia itu tiba.

 **FIN~**

.

.

.

 _Begitulah, mudah mudahan tidak mengecewakan anda sekalian. Maap map kalo ada typo hehe_

 _Yang pasti waktu update nya yang bikin kecewa *pede* karena janji di fanfic sebelum nya tidak terpenuhi hihihi ^^_

 _Oke, makasih buat yang review dan nungguin lanjutanya._

 _Makasih juga buat yang udah baca chap 3 ini, dan kalau mau ada yang review silakan_

 _Gak bikin janji janji lagi deh kapan update, ternyata nyari yang namanya mood itu susah gila. Hahaha :D_

 _Selanjutnya ShikaTema~_

 _Arigatou to Sumimasen.^^_


	4. Little Choco

_Yoo minna! Masih merasa bersalah karena gak bisa menepati janji heuheu T.T_

 _Jadi sayah update lebih cepat yay \^o^/_

 _Mumpung ada mood dan inspirasi dari pada keburu lupa hahaha_

 _Btw baru aku kasih pic nih fanfic, pic yang bukan punya sayah tentunya haha_

 _Yak, sayah mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat yg masih setia baca dan review :D_

 _Fanfic ini masih jauh dari sempurna (re:banyak typo dsb.) maafkanlah~~_

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru x Temari

Chara Masashi Kishimoto punya

Cerita ScarletSherry punya

Reted M18+ adegan fanfic ini dilakukan oleh professional

Tata Bahasa tetap kacau xD

Terinspirasi dari komik, komik H dan doujin dengan chara dari anime lain haha

Jika ada yang tidak berkrnan (re: tidak suka dsb.) akan cerita ini, saya tidak akan menyalahkan pihak manapun xD

Hajimemashou~

.

.

.

.

.

"nghh" Shikamaru menggeliat. Dengan setengah sadar dia melihat jam digital yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur nya. Pukul empat pagi 15 Februari.  
'Kemarin wanita merepotkan itu tidak memberiku coklat, karena langsung ku serang sehabis dia mandi hingga dia kelelahan dan tertidur. Mungkin hari ini dia akan memberiku.' kata Shikamaru dalam hati. Dia menggulingkan lagi badan nya dan memeluk seonggok daging yang sekarang di sebut istri nya. Mencium punggung nya dan memutuskan kembali tidur.

Kicauan burung di pagi hari mulai terdengar, tapi sang Tuan Nanas terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya. Tidak ada alasan untuk dia bangun pagi, karena kemarin dia baru pulang tugas dari luar kota, Jadi hari ini pihak kantor memberinya cuti. Tiba-tiba  
"aaah! Shikamaruuuu!" teriakan sang istri mendenging ditelinga tuan nara.  
"Ada apa sih temari? Ini masih pagi" dengan malas Shikamaru bangun sambil mengucek ngucek matanya.  
"Lihat apa yang kamu perbuat!" Temari memamerkan badan nya yang penuh dengan bercak merah. Di leher, dada, tangan, punggung, kaki, di seluruh tempat penuh dengan jejak jejak cinta sang nanas semalam.  
"Bahkan di tempat ITU pun ada! Hah! Bukan nya sudah ku peringatkan untuk berhati hati? Kalau begini tak ada cara untuk menyembunyikannya" Temari mengeluh sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya  
'huh, kupikir dia akan memberiku coklat, malah kena semprot. Rugi aku tegang' ternyata Shikamaru sangat menantikan coklat dari istrinya saudara saudara hahaha

"Ah iya, banyak sekali. Tadi malam memang sangat menyenangkan" kata Shikamaru sambil nyengir  
"hmm, memang." Temari memejamkan matnya dan mengangguk tanda setuju  
"eeh, bukan itu maksudku" sangkal Temari  
"ekhm, Sangatlah tidak adil aku tidak di beri kesempatan untuk 'mendandai' mu!"

Temari langsung merangkak kearah suaminya yang masih bengong dengan kata kata Temari. Temari pun langsung mencium leher Shikamaru, menjilat dan mengigitnya.  
"argh sial, temari…" keluh shikamaru.  
Temari hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Mereka pun saling berciuman, mengadu ketangkasan dan kekuatan lidah mereka. Temari pun menyerang dada bidang shikamaru terus menjalar menandainya hingga sampai di banda favoritnya yang sudah tegak berdiri. Mulailah temari memasukan nya kedalam mulutnya mengemutnya bagai permen loli yang manis, menaik turunkan kepalanya menjilat jilat nya sampai pangkalnya.

"ugh, temari, biarkan aku melakukan nya juga" kata shikamaru dengan terbata-bata.  
Temari menjawab nya dengan tindakan, tanpa melepas kejantanan shikamaru temari langsung memutar badan nya sehingga menduduki wajah shikamaru. Kepala Temari kembali naik turun tapi tidak selancar tadi karena lidah shikamaru juga mulai beraksi menggoda liang temari.  
"haa… tung ahhh hahh" temari melepas kejantanan shikamaru karena kaget dengan perlawanan shikamaru yang lebih dari perkiraan nya.  
"ahh… hah nnn" tidak mau kalah temari memasikan kembali shikamaru kedalam mulutnya.  
Beberapa menit mereka berperang mengadu ketangkasan lidah sampai akhirnya  
"mnnn…. Mnh!" cairan cinta Temari langsung di lahap oleh shikamaru begitupun milik shikamaru langsung di lahap oleh Temari.

"Haahh hah hah…" Temari masih mengatur nafasnya tapi masih ingin menyerang shikamaru sehingga temari kembali ke posisi awal untuk memberi sang suami ciuman panas dibibir nya.  
Shikamaru mulai meraba raba badan temari dan hinggap di punggung dan dadanya, meremas remas memilin ujung dadanya.  
"mnnhh~" desah temari tertahan oleh sumpalan bibir shikamaru.

"Shika, aku sudah tak tahan, biar aku yang lakukan" dengan wajah yang begitu terangsang temari meminta dari shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak menjawab yang merupakan tanda 'silakan' darinya. Temari langsung menempatkan lorong nya diatas benda shikamaru yang sudah kembali menegak dan menurunkan nya sekaligus.

"argh~" desahan tanda bahwa shikamaru sudah masuk seluruhnya dalam temari.

Seketika Temari langsung beraksi menaikturunkan tubuh nya sehingga desahan desahan mulai terdengar. Termari ambruk kearah depan tanpa menghentikan gerakan nya sehingga bibirnya mulai kembali beradu dengan bibir suaminya. Dada temari juga ikut bergesekan dengan dada sang suami.  
Beberapa menit kemudian Temari mengambil inisiatif untuk mengganti posisi tanpa melepaskan shikamaru. Posisi yang dipilih adalah posisi dimana Temari mengacungkan kaki sebelah kiri shikamaru, memeluknya dan mulai bergerak naik turun sehingga otomatis dada temari bergesekan dengan betis shikamaru.

"haaaa, sial ugh!" Shikamaru memejamkan mata berkonsentrasi pada kenikmatan tiada tara ini.  
"haa haah~ ahn~~" Desahan temari juga semakin menggila dan menggema di seluruh ruangan.  
setelah beberapa menit Temari kembali ke posisi awal dan tetap naik turun. Tapi shikamaru tidak sabar dengan tempo temari yang terlalu lambat bagi nya sehingga  
"argh! Tema! Giliranku" shikamaru langsung mencengkram pinggul Istrinya.  
"ah! Tunggu shika! Ahnnn~~~" ekspresi penolakan langsung berubah dengan ekspresi menahan kenikmatan yang di berikan suami nya yang menusuk nya dari bawah dengan cepat dan tidak ada tempat temari untuk lari karena pinggul nya di tahan sang suami.  
"Ahh ahh ahh haaaa haaaa Ahhhh~~~!" Sodokan keras dari bawah membuat shikamaru masuk sangat dalam ke dalam lorong temari.  
"Ugh! Shikaa! Ahh ahh ahh! Haaaa~~!" Cairan cinta mereka meluap hingga Rahim temari tidak dapat menampung nya dan melumuri kejantanan shikamaru. Dan jam-jam berikut nya dihabiskan dengan ronde lain nya dari pasangan ini.

Temari menyandarkan badan nya pada dada Shikamaru yang telah penuh bengan bercak merah.  
"Ah, kita menghabiskan waktu hingga sore lagi." Keluh Temari  
"Haha kau yang memulai nya, Bukan aku" Jawab Shikamaru sambil memejamkan matanya.  
"Padahal aku hanya ingin menandaimu sedikit"  
"Tapi kau melakukan hal yang lebih tadi malam, wanita merepotkan" dengan santai Shikamaru menjawab.  
"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"  
"huh! Sepertinya aku memperkosa mu terlalu hebat sehingga kau masih linglung" Shikamaru melepaskan pelukan temari dan membalikan badanya sehingga memperlihatkan punggungnya dengan penuh bekas cakaran.  
"Masih ada yang sakit loh ini" Ucap shikamaru  
"Ya ampun! Maafkan aku shika aku tidak bemaksud" peluk Temari dari belakang  
"ah! Tidak tidak, aku Cuma bercanda. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukainya" dengan panik shikamaru menyangkal ucapan Temari. Tapi menyesal setelah nya 'sial! Aku tidak mau mengakui kalau sebenarnya aku menyukainya'

"hihi" Temari hanya membalas nya dengan cengiran yang disukai shikamaru.  
Kembali ke posisi Temari bersandar di dada bidang Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya bisa tersipu malu 'jadi beneran gada coklat yang dia mau berikan bahkan sampai jam segini?' ternyata shikamaru masih berharap coklat dari temari!

"Umm, sayang… kemarin… coklat…" shikamaru berbicara (sebenarnya berbisik) sehingga dimata Temari Shikamaru terlihat sedang komat kamit.  
"Oh! Shika sebenarnyaa… ini" Temari mengeluarkan sebuah kotak seukuran kotak cincin yang diberi pita berwarna ungu.  
"Tenang itu bukan buatanku. Mengingat waktu SMA dulu kau tidak sudi memakan coklat buatan ku"  
'ugh!' panah tepat tertancap di hati shikamaru dan Shikamaru hanya bisa tertunduk malu.  
"Anu…" tiba tiba temari membuka pembicaraan setelah hening sejenak.  
"Apa kamu ingin ukuranyang lebih besar?" dengan malu Temari menanyakan nya  
"Tidak terima kasih" Shikamaru mencium kening istri tercintanya.

 **FIN~**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Whahaha mungkin ini Valentine nya jadi kyak cerita sampingan gitu._

 _Gak sebegus dan sepanjang yang lain hueee :'(_

 _Mudah mudahan tidak mengecewakan teman teman sekalian :(_

 _Sepertinya akan ada chapter tambahan jika banyak yang suka chapter ini_

 _Terima kasih untuk setiap kata (review) yang kalian tulis buat fanfic ini_

 _Masih banyak typo yaa? Maaf~ T.T_

 _Arigatou to Sumimasen ^^_


End file.
